jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Diana Prince
Background Diana is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. Legend says she was shaped by her mom & Hades’ hands but the truth is simple; Hades impregnated Hippolyta & Diana was born. For long a time, Diana learned of Man’s World through stories & trained among legendary Amazon teachers. After aging to 25, Amazons don’t age while remaining in Themyscira. At 21, Diana was given permission to enter Man’s World to undergo coming of age traditions. It was the Summer of 1184 BCE & Diana was around 1600 years old when she left her home. After overstaying her leave for a week, she was forbidden from Man’s World & she listened for 1000 years. Upon her return, Diana trained the hardest & was chosen to command teams sent into the Man’s World many times. In 1991, she ended up in Europe where she fell in love with another fighter, Stephen Dahrk. After their daughter Aresia’s birth, Stephan revealed himself as Steppenwolf, the uncle of Darkseid. She fought him & he ended up retreating to Apokalypse & she took her daughter to Themyscira. Afterwards, she raised Aresia on the island & only visited Man’s World on official business maintained their isolation policy. After an attack from Circe in 1998, Queen Hippolyta was forced to expose Themyscira. Diana, technically age 26, was chosen to go to Man’s World as a liaison. Before she even left the island, a plane had crashed with pilot Steve Trevor inside & still alive. He was mostly unharmed & explained that he was trying to stop an attack. Diana then took Steve with her to Man's World, defeating the threat. Seen as a hero, the media dubbed her as Wonder Woman. The United States government appoint Steve Trevor as her guide & liaison. After being in Man’s World for nearly 3 years, she co-founded the Justice League after the Appelaxians attacked. Relationships Aresia Prince: Daughter & protege. They are very close as she solely raised Aresia until Bruce adopted her due to her father joining forces with Darkseid. Aresia was angry at her mom for giving the Wonder Girl mantle to Donna instead of her. Donna Troy: '''Adopted sister & protege. '''Cassie Sandsmark: Cousin & protege. Mera: Best friend. As Themyscira was part of Atlantis before it sank, they have a centuries long relationship. Due to women only being allowed on Themyscira, Mera has visited for political reasons & struck a relationship with Diana that led to them becoming very close They frequently go on girls trips. [[Bruce Wayne|'Bruce Wayne']]: Best friend & ex boyfriend. After they broke up, they stayed friends due to the love between them, the kids & the fact that they worked together. They came to consider each other best friends as she is one of the few he trusts. [[Clark Kent|'Clark Kent']]:''' Best friend. Romantic Relationships '''Steppenwolf: Bruce Wayne: They first met after Diana was in Gotham on Themyscira business. After spending the night together (something she never does), they began dating. She was welcomed into the Bat Family with ease & even trained them in Amazon combat. Also during that time, Bruce grew close to her daughter. On their 2 year anniversary, he adopted then 10 year old Aresia. Their relationship eventually came to and end after 3 years. They realized that all the love between them was no longer romantic. Steve Trevor Powers & Abilities * Amazon Physiology / Divine Empowerment ** Enhanced Intellect ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability: She is able to hold her own against Superman. It has been implied that only god made weapons can cause her serious harm. ** Flight ** Superhuman Speed: If Wally is running at cruise speed, she can keep up with him. ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Vision: She posses the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can also see great distances. ** Self-Sustenance: If she is on Themyscira, she does not require any kind of nourishment to maintain her health & vitality. ** Longevity: Diana has been alive for centuries but maintains her youth. If she is on Themyscira, she will stop aging. There's a rumor that if she goes to Themyscira for a long time, she'll even physically reverse age back to the Amazonian standard age of 25. * Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced) * Diplomacy * Multilingualism: Diana is proficient in native Themysciran, Ancient & Modern Greek, English, French, Mandarin Chinese, Portuguese, Russian & Spanish. * Occultism * Weaponry * Aviation * Lasso of Truth Weaknesses * Piercing Weapons: She is more susceptible to piercing weapons than blunt force attacks. Trivia * As the younger members say, Diana is prone to not giving a fuck. She always speaks her mind. * Diana is a natural born leader & is always there to lead the Amazons into a battle. She was also voted to be the leader of the Justice League, a position she has held since the formation of the team. * She shows compassion for all living things. * Her actual birth year is unknown to the outside world but as Diana Prince, it is 1972 based on the fact that she was biologically 26 when she came to Man’s World in 1998. Notes * Her address is a nod to the year Wonder Woman first made an appearance & London, where Wonder Woman currently resides. * Diana is bisexual in the comics. * In most continuations, it is either stated or implied that Zeus is Diana's father. * Hades being Diana's father is a reference to Justice League & Justice League Unlimited. * Bruce & Diana relationship is also a nod to Justice League & Justice League Unlimited. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Amazons Category:Justice League Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:ARGUS Category:Olympians Category:LGBT+